


A Simple Reflection

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror Kirishima ends up following Kirishima back to headquarters after the mission is over. Kirishima decides he will take care of his reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous requested: Hi, can I request a RokkaSae or Kirishima x mirror world Kirishima fanfic? 
> 
> Admin Notes: I’m going to be writing the Kirishima/Mirror Kirishima because we actually have another ask for a Rokkaku/Saeki one! Anyways, I wish we could learn more about Mirror Kirishima! He seems pretty cool! -Admin Hirahara

“You know, Kirishima,” Saeki said with a hint of distress to his tone. “I’m glad this mission ended in a success, but I have some slight concerns…” The azure eyed man couldn’t understand what Saeki was getting at. After Maki willingly turned herself over to the Court of Lord Enma and Rokkaku had congratulated him on his fine work, Kirishima concluded that everything had went accordingly.

“What could be the problem?” Kirishima asked. Saeki pointed a finger down the hallway, gazing directly into the swordsman’s eyes.

“Him.” His finger landed on a man that had Kirishima’s exact features, excluding the strange shattered glass mark on his cheek. He was standing at the end of the hall, rocking on his heels slightly and staring straight ahead. “Why did you have to bring him back with you?” In all honesty, Kirishima really wasn’t sure himself. After being trapped in a mirror and forced to fight his reflection, he supposed the kyo could have just stayed put in his world. In fact, the azure eyed escort could have sworn he broke his reflection into pieces. However, with the school finally back to normal, Kirishima stumbled upon his reflection at the entrance, looking very lost. He was followed home by the kyo, but figured it would go away soon.

“Oh, him,” Kirishima noted, walking passed Saeki towards his reflection. “He isn’t an oni, so he probably won’t regenerate. I thought I should take care of his cheek.” With that, he grabbed tugged the reflection along by the arm. Saeki just sighed and shook his head.

“Honestly,” he turned to walk away, “at least come up with a name for him. We can’t just call you both ‘Kirishima’. It’ll get confusing.” The kyo just grinned as he was lead into Kirishima’s room, where the oni made him sit on the bed so he could find the first aid kit. They never really used those anymore, so locating his old one for when he didn’t regenerate as well was a hard task. Still, it was found sitting in a drawer, collecting dust.

“Saeki’s right, though; we do need to come up with a name for you if you’re going to be staying here.” Which really hadn’t been part of Kirishima’s original plan. He had hoped that if he walked far enough away from the school, the reflection would just disappear. It obviously did not. So there was no other choice but to let it live at the headquarters. “I suppose you’d find it rude if I just called you kyo?” The reflection nodded, making it hard for Kirishima to stick a band aid over the cracked scar.

“We could just call you ‘Mirror Kirishima’.” He said, adding a second, third, and fourth band aid to the crack. The reflection shrugged, so Kirishima assumed it was an acceptance. “I don’t know if mirrors heal, but this should at least keep you from breaking any further.” He crumpled the trash in his hands and put everything back where he found it. Mirror Kirishima messed with the patch on his face, picking it and trying to peel it off.

“It’s not going to help you any if you take those off,” Kirishima warned. The reflection stopped fussing over his makeshift cast and sat quietly on the bed with his hands in his lap. Kirishima stood, staring back at the kyo. There was a long and awkward silence that followed. Mirror Kirishima didn’t, and probably couldn’t, say anything, making it difficult for Kirishima to figure out what he wanted to do.

“Do you eat?” He asked. The mirror smiled and nodded. At least we’re communicating… Kirishima sighed. “We could go have a late dinner.” With that, Mirror Kirishima jumped from the bed and excitedly followed Kirishima downstairs. They passed Tanizaki on the way out the door, who saw that there were now two Kirishimas, grunted, and continued walking as if he didn’t see them. The two continued until they entered the restaurant owned by Kirika, who heard them come in.

“I’ll be right there!” She exclaimed, hurrying out from behind the counter. “Oh! Kirishima-chan! And-“ She stopped in her tracks when she saw Mirror Kirishima as well. “And… another Kirishima-chan?” She asked. The kyo gave her a grin, which kind of made her smile back. “Oh, auntie’s never seen this trick before…” Kirishima did his best to quickly explain the situation to Kirika, who seemed fixated on the patch of band aids on Mirror Kirishima’s cheek. “Oh, I see! Another yokai, then!”

Mirror Kirishima couldn’t really sit still the entire time they were waiting for food. He fidgeted with his fingers, pulled on his cap, and tapped his foot. Kirishima, on the other hand, sat still and waited for Kirika to come back out with something to eat. When she did, she laughed a little and remarked how different the two were. They were quiet opposite, in fact. They ate in silence for a very long time.

“You can’t learn speech, can you?” Kirishima asked. After all, it can already copy my image… Mirror Kirishima put a finger to his chin and tapped it a few times in thought, before shrugging and continuing to eat. “You could have just nodded or shook your head.” Kirishima sighed, looking across the table to watch Mirror Kirishima. It was kind of making a mess as it ate, and the escort wondered if it was because of the cracked cheek.

After finishing up, they walked back to the headquarters in silence, Mirror Kirishima with a bounce in his step, and Kirishima walking in a perfect rhythm. He decided to lend his reflection the couch for the night, hoping that in the morning, the kyo would return to the mirror world it belonged to and leave the escorts alone.

It did not do that. Kirishima found him still sleeping on the couch when he went to wash his face in the morning. The cracks in his cheek didn’t heal at all either. He supposed that if you damaged a mirror, there really wasn’t any way of fixing it. Still, the coverup was better to look at than the chipping pieces of glass. “…So you’re permanently here…” Kirishima muttered, unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe Rokkaku knew how to get rid of the extra person.

Instead, though, when the two ran into the colonel in the hallway, the crimson eyed escort looked at both of them with a passing glance, saying good morning to each and giving Mirror Kirishima a pat on the head before continuing with whatever it was he was off to do. With no other choices, Kirishima laid out an extra bed in his room for Mirror Kirishima to stay in. He was soon welcomed by the rest of the escorts, who treated him pretty indifferently.

“You aren’t going to return to the mirror world, are you?” Kirishima asked, one morning weeks after Mirror Kirishima had first arrived. Since his reflection was mute, he’d done most of the talking, which Saeki swore was the most speaking he’d ever seen Kirishma do. Mirror Kirishima shook his head. “Why not?”

The kyo opened it’s mouth, thought for a moment, closed it, and then opened it again. “…don’t like…” came a voice that was exactly like Kirishima’s. Startled, the escort took a step back. Mirror Kirishima was equally surprised that he had mastered speaking as well. He decided to continue to see how long his voice would last. “…dark, and lonely.” He trailed off, not expecting to get so far. It could have been that, over time, Mirror Kirishima had reflected Kirishima’s voice as well. Still, the phenomenon was accepted by the escort quickly.

He could kind of understand his reflection’s feelings. It was no good being alone in the world. Even if he was just a reflection, the kyo probably also shared emotions similar to Kirishima. With a sigh, the escort thought about his next response.

“Well, I guess you’re welcome to stay with me as long as you’d like,” Kirishima finally gave in, offering a hand to his reflection. Mirror Kirishima was so excited by the suggestion that he ended up launching himself into a hug. He was then lectured not to do that again because “you’re a mirror, and you could easily break if you do reckless things like that.” It was then followed by a “besides… I’d be kind of sad if you broke completely…”


End file.
